Love Sure Is Blind
by Liena-Saraphine-021
Summary: Mai fell on the stairs.Naru saved her by LIED to her.He said that it was Kaito,one of their clients since; Kaito & Mai are close.Naru is suffering from the lie so,he wants to take Mai back yet;Kaito doesn't let go of her.Love sure is blind..READ & REVIEW!


**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! It had been a little while since, I've published a new story for Ghost Hunt, so, here I am again.I am also the one named love-fades-mine-has-021 and before lenandkahoko4ever.  
><strong>

**Once again, I'll ask your support and continuous reviews!**

**HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS NEW ONE!**

**PLEASE READ AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Mai fell on the stairs on one of their cases and Naru lied about who saved her. He didn't say it was her and said that it was their client Kaito Arsen. He became blind of his pride so; he lied for his sake. Kaito, which was unconscious during the whole time and also took the bait. Now, Naru's suffering from seeing Mai and Kaito together because of the lie he made. When he'll say the truth will Mai forgive him and will Kaito, with his growing affection for Mai, will he let her go when he finds out the truth?**

**They'll solve the cases with a new member….that is also Naru's rival. Mai and Naru being blind of true love are now both confused what to do with their lives. And if they are meant to be.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Love Sure Is Blind"<strong>

***Prologue***

**-Mai's POV:-**

_Love is blind._

Is that statement true? No one is sure…or is there someone who can explain it?

Ok, none of that, we're on a case and I can't focus if I'll think of romance right now; Naru will probably scold me anytime soon.

"Mai…" he called.

I was staring at the files and when he called my name; I finally looked up. "Yeah?"

"Get me some tea." He ordered. I was used to this; no _please _not even the slightest pleading tone that _should _be implied with that kind of request that turned to a command.

I sighed; stood up and went to the kitchenette of this house. It's kind of different from ours but, I can manage.

After several minutes I came back to the base with a cup of tea on my hand. I put it carefully on Naru's table on the place where it won't be hit neither it will spill itself in any of his _important _files.

I walked back to my seat and sat on it.

It's still kind of different when there's no one in your dream to guide you anymore; it feels so empty. That's always what I feel since, Gene left. And that's what I am going to feel right now since, I have drifted to sleep.

_I am walking on the basement…._

_And there I saw how a tall, muscular guy held a knife and pointed it on a small little boy and a lady that looks like the boy's mother. _

"_Jerry…stop this…I...We didn't mean anything like that! He…he was just a friend!" the lady defended as she took a step backward with the boy in her side. _

"_Friend? Are you sure? You were cheating on me all along! If he's really a friend why were you with him the other day, having so much fun?" the man yelled pointing the sharp knife to his family._

_The little boy started crying. _Poor boy…too young…too young for such thing to be involve with…

"_Jerry, you misunderstood-" the woman was cut off._

My eyes widened in shock and I don't know if I can still even stand with my knees trembling.

_The man rushed to the woman and inserted the knife in her side. She vomited blood and when he broke free of her; she was on the ground lying lifeless and drained with her own blood._

_The little boy's face crept with poor shock, trauma and sadness. "Mama…Mama!" he shouted._

_The –also- astonished man shut the boy up and whispered in his ear, "Keep this as a secret or else. If someone will know this kill him or her." He said and with an instant speed he committed suicide for his own guilt and anger._

_The little boy kept the promise for about 12 years now and all of that happened when he was still 5…_

_When the dream let me see who the little boy is now…It astounded me more…It was Kaito Asten, the nephew of our client. The very silent one…_

_In awhile, I was still not waking up and since, that even already passed. I roamed around. I saw Ayako with Masako and Bousan…they are taking the temperatures of each room and in the dark corner of the basement…someone was watching them holding a sharp thing…and is now planning to get rid of my friends. "NO!" I shouted and tried very hard to get out of the dream world._

Someone shook me and when I fluffed my eyes open, I saw Naru's sapphire eyes staring at me. "Naru…" I barely heard my own voice.

"What happened to you? Why did you shout 'no!'?" he asked.

I realized what the purpose of me waking up is; I hesitantly passed him as I ran towards the basement. In my surprise; Naru and Lin followed and they look like they know they need to do such.

Indeed, there are Bousan, Ayako, and Masako together having an animated conversation while I saw a shadow move in the corner. "No!" I shouted once again.

"Mai?" they asked in unison. I ran to them.

I, while panting, pushed them to Naru and Lin. They demanded so many times what the matter is and I cannot say the truth since, like the guy said '_Keep this as a secret or else. If someone will know this, kill him or her.' _That was his warning and _I _already know it. I can't involve my friends. I turn towards the shadow and narrowed my eyes. "In the shadows you hide, but in the truth you can't. Any secrets will be revealed…it will be soon, later or even now. But _not _never. You can't forever keep your vow." I muttered.

He smirked and went out of the shadows. He looked at me with eyes that anyone will be afraid of.

"You are possessed." I stated.

"Yes." He agreed.

"By your own father." I added.

"Once again, you are right. And, for you, whom knowing so much, needs to get killed anytime soon or else." He answered and like what he did to his wife tried to kill me with the knife on his hand. I –luckily- was able to get out of the way and dodged it.

When we both passed our friends; Bousan and Lin-san held both of his arms as John made a ritual and tried to get the spirit out of Kaito Arsen's body. Before, he was truly away; he glared upon me as he struggled hard until he broke free.

He jerked me away from the basement and held me up to the second floor. My friends ran to get him but; with a spirit possessing him; he got some advantages. He ringed my neck and –with spirit strength- he held me –while ringing my neck- in the edge of the stairs. I can't see the stairways so much, because of the pain and I am not entirely sure if he'll leave me alone, I'll be able to step on the right step.

"Say goodbye" said the guy behind me and then he let go of my neck. When I tried to look on my step, it was too late, I was in the air.

**-Naru's POV:-**

"Say goodbye" said the guy behind Mai and released her. She tried to be in the right step but, unfortunately, she was already in the air. And while freezing, we saw Mai roll down from the second floor up to the first floor and when I tried to pick her body up. It was drained with blood and her body full of bruises.

I stood up and took a deep breath.

"Naru, no!" Lin shouted.

He was about to jerked my attention away but, the power all around me pushed him away. I focused myself in the spirit upstairs and in a heartbeat I fired it to him and Kaito Asten's body collapsed on the floor.

In our shock, _I _didn't collapse…is it because of the urgent feeling that _I _need to take care of Mai this instant? Maybe, it is.

"Are you alright, Naru?" Lin asked as he approached me.

I glared at him. "Take Mai's body to a room then; call an ambulance!" I ordered.

Everyone was frozen in a moment and stared at me.

"If you'll only freeze in your places then, I'll do it myself." I snapped and placed her bloody body on my arms.

"No, Naru…I'll hold her." Yasuhara offered and took her body from me. My coat is now filled with her blood. I let it pass and took my phone out.

"Maoru General Hospital? How may we help you?"The other line asked.

"Someone fell on the stairs and now her condition's critical…" I informed.

"May we know where you are right now?" he asked and his tone became alert.

"We're currently at Arsens' Residence." I answered in a hurry.

"Then, we'll be there after about 5-7 minutes. Please wait and don't do anything that will make her condition more unstable." He ordered and hung up.

I looked down where Mai is…She's panting hard and blood went out from her mouth. "Naru," she mumbled.

"Hush," I muttered. "Don't talk," I ordered.

Her eyes opened and she forced a smile. "Naru, did you," –cough- "save me?"

_You have no right to say that it was you especially when you just froze in place when she was in air, you idiot. _My mind shouted at me. I swallowed hard. "I didn't, I-it was Kaito Arsen,"

"W-what?" she asked surprised but then her eyelids fell and she collapsed on my arms.

"Naru, why did you lie?" Matsuzaki-san gasped.

"I am not obliged to answer your stupid question,"

Hara-san for the first time frowned directly at me. "Do you think lying will make things better? You'll suffer than you expected because of this lie. Mai needs to know the truth." She protested. She became kind of close to Mai since the time she saved her from Urado's case.

I ignored it even though; it shot me like an arrow.

"You liar," she accused.

My eyes widened a fraction and I gulped.

_Is it wrong that I lied?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked the prologue. I am just starting and I am in the state of Hiatus. I won't be able to update quickly but, I'll try. Sorry for typos and errors.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Want a Sneak Peek? Here it is:**

"N-Naru, what do you mean Kaito Arsen saved me?" I choked. _He was possessed! He couldn't fight the one who possessed him right? Or he did for me?_

Naru looked away. "He fought the one who possessed him and called your name." in his tone there's uncertainty.

I touched his cheek. "Naru?" I asked.

"Let go, Mai." He ordered but not in the same tone as before it's like he's in pain.

I held his hand. "Are you lying to me, Naru?" I guessed.

He pulled it away. "Why would I? Did you think I'll save you? I won't risk my life for…you Mai." He muttered.

My hand dropped and tears stroked on my cheeks. "So, it was Kaito. I see; maybe I should say my gratitude to him the time I see him. I owe him much." I mumbled as I covered my eyes with my bangs and went to the other side where I won't be facing Naru. I don't want him to see that what he just said hit me like a bullet and its wound would never heal.


End file.
